


深夜药店（五）

by HuoGuo5



Category: Bjyx, 博君一肖
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:20:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22573168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuoGuo5/pseuds/HuoGuo5
Kudos: 4





	深夜药店（五）

“肖战，我在这。”

话语缱绻却适得其反，他转身掐住王一博的脖子，像只被激怒的小兽，张牙舞爪却没有半分杀伤力，“怎么？博少没玩够，还想着再用信息素压制我一次！”

王一博看着眼前盛怒的人，没有抬手阻止掐在自己脖子上的手，抿紧嘴巴沉默半晌，“你不愿，我不会勉强。”

“哈……好一个不会勉强！”因情热烧红整个眼眶的肖战上前一步，几乎脸贴脸的站到一处，看着眼前这个嘴巴抿成一条直线脸颊还带着婴儿肥的少年Alpha，千百句脏话在喉头滚了又滚，最终还是咽了下去，眼波流转，笑意不达眼底，贴近少年嘴角，笑道：“我愿意……现成的工具人，怎么能不愿意呢……”

听进如此刺耳的话，王一博抬眼紧紧盯着面前春潮满面的人，言语浪荡，情义却未达眼底，他握紧眼前人的手，虔诚稳重的吻住，“肖战，求你相信我。”

春潮泛滥的穴口不需要扩张就轻而易举的吞下硕大的头部，湿滑的肠肉热情的舔舐着缓缓送进来的茎身。王一博眉头紧锁鼻息粗重，面对心仪且如此热辣的Omega，他在克制，虽说之前有过一次了，但他还是会担心弄伤对方，他双手托举着肖战的腰，避免对方因脚软而一下坐到底，指尖稍用力就在滑腻的肌肤上留下红青色的指痕。后穴渐渐被填满的感觉让肖战难耐的仰起脖子张口喘息，胸腔微微起伏，粉红色的乳尖碰到湿凉的水汽挺立起来，寂寞地寻求抚慰。

王一博有些口干舌燥，直接把头埋在肖战胸前舔弄，用牙齿轻轻扯咬娇嫩的乳尖，留下一连串的红色吻痕，惹来肖战阵阵颤栗，呻吟声自胸腔闷闷传出，酥麻的快感自内而外流窜，肖战遵循最原始的欲望无师自通地摇晃臀部，肠肉争先恐后的包裹热烫的阴茎，王一博一手搂紧细腰，一手抓握着丰满的臀尖，用力向上顶弄，破开层层褶皱直撞深处那条闭合的小缝，快感叠加如同烟花般在肖战大脑皮层炸开，他精关失守直接交代了，王一博腹部、胸前被溅上对方的浊白精华。

这还不够，远远不够。

没有生殖腔高潮而且没有Alpha信息素标记的Omega仅仅靠着射精是不能度过发情期的。肖战刚喘匀一口气，体内又一股情潮涌起，后穴中明明还插着未拔出的粗壮性器，但还是感觉空虚不已。他迷离着眼睛看不太清楚眼前人的神情，伸手挑起王一博的下颌，虽处下位却神态骄傲，主动吻上去：“继续。”


End file.
